Play and Stop
by kinana
Summary: Bagian dari proyek Medley Fiction... Putar tracklistnya dan dengarkan lagu yang menyimpan berbagai cerita mereka.
**Like, Dislike**

 **By kinana**

 **Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Suki Kirai © Vocaloid. Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

 **Dedicate for : #LeChi**

 _ **Standart warning apply, read at your own risk and don't blame the pairs! =3=/**_

 _ **I don't own the cracters and song :D Lirik terjemahan dalam bahasa inggris.**_

* * *

 ** _Track 01 – Like, Dislike (Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len)_**

* * *

 _Ba_ — _thump._

Wajah itu memerah dengan sepasang _cinnamon_ yang membola, sekujur tubuh dan juga bibir bergetar, rambut coklatnya yang acak–acakan tertiup angin sore perlahan, menganga seperti orang dungu yang disuguhi soal trigonometri saat ujian nasional. Kouki Kouki hanya bisa terdiam, ingin menangis ditempat saat ini juga.

"A—akashi—kun…"

Kouki mencoba berbicara meskipun terbata dan tubuhnya tak mau berhenti bergetar halus, pemuda tampan bersurai merah dengan sebuah bola oranye ditangan masih menatapnya intens. Bibir digigit kecil, bingung untuk menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"A—aku…"

Seijuurou tahu Kouki masih berusaha berkata sesuatu padanya, maka dari itu dia hanya memandang sang _brunette_ tanpa menyela. Sepasang heterokromnya menelisik tubuh berbalut kaos sederhana dan celana jeans tiga perempat yang bergetar hebat. Dia menunggu.

"Uhh…"

Sedepa jeda.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, ada sirat kekecewaan tersembunyi disana, meski begitu dia tetap membiarkan Kouki yang semakin memerah dengan bibir bergetar.

Sungguh Seijuurou ingin mencium bibir itu saat ini juga.

"Tidak perlu dijawab dulu, aku mengerti." Katanya final. Kekecewaan didorong jauh kedalam hatinya.

"Uh…ma—ma—ma'af…" Kouki menunduk merasa bersalah. Senja dihari itu Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk pulang bersama.

* * *

 _[_ _I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you_ _  
I like you- there's no other - I like you!_ _  
I don't know if I like you or don't like you_ _  
Like, dislike - it won't stop_ _?]_

* * *

Senin pagi menjelang tas selempang yang menghiasi tubuh Kouki Kouki digenggam erat oleh pemiliknya, pemilik surai secoklat tanah itu tersenyum simpul lalu bersemu merah kemudian dengan ekspresi kepanikan yang tidak dapat dia sembunyikan.

Kilas balik tentang kemarin memenuhi pikirannya. Tentang dia, Seijuurou, dan sebuah pengakuan dari sang pemilik surai merah. Berputar–putar bagai film rusak dan memicu jantungnya untuk berdentum lebih kencang.

Namun, Kouki masih ragu untuk memberi persetujuan atas pernyataan Seijuurou kemarin.

* * *

 _[_ _Dang it! That guy's confessions  
Are spinning inside my head  
Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?  
I'm forced to make only one choice._ _]_

* * *

Telfon genggamnya berdering.

Menjerit–jerit menganggu waktu tidur siangnya, Kouki terbangun dengan surai acak–acakan dan langsung menerima panggilan tanpa menatap _caller id_ yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Mhhmmmhh…" gumaman hanya sekedar untuk memberi tahu bahwa dirinya terlah menerima panggilan.

"Kau tahu desahan suaramu bisa berakibat buruk untukku, Kouki. Atau perlu kau kubuat mengerang lebih dari itu?"

Orang diseberang sambungan sana menyeringai, tahu pasti bahwa saat ini lawan bicaranya pasti sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran perlahan sebelum akhirnya bersemu hebat.

"A—AKASHI?!"

Refleks Kouki berteriak ketika suara rendah menggoda milik Seijuurou berhasil menarik kesadarannya kepermukaan, kekehan yang memenuhi gendang telinganya kemudia makin mempergelap warna merah diwajahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggu keputusanmu sendiri, Kouki. Namun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan, terlebih dari dirimu, jadi aku memaksa. Menikah lah denganku."

Keheningan panjang.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin tiga orang anak yang lucu dan penurut sepertimu." Seijuurou mengakhiri keheningan panjang.

"Ta—tapi…A—a—Akashi!"

"Seijuurou, Kouki. Kau harus mulai memanggil namaku dengan benar. Karena kau akan jadi bagian dari Akashi juga nanti."

"Kau tahu kita masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah!" Kouki membantah, kali ini tak ada kalimat terbata.

"Tapi tidak masalah kan merencanakannya dengan matang saat ini."

"Tapi masih banyak hal yang perlu—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu sudah cukup"

"DE—DENGARKAN AKU DULU BO—BODOH!"

Keheningan panjang pasca teriakan disertai ejekan dari Kouki keluar, wajah lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa berwarna lebih merah lagi sekarang.

Smirk.

Diseberang sana, Seijuurou mengembangkan seringaian.

"Hoooo…sekarang kau berani membentak dan mengataiku ya, Kouki."

"A—anu…i—ini aku tidak—"

Kouki capek hati, wajahnya sudah seperti tidak terpasang lagi pada tempatnya. Sementara dikamarnya di Kyoto Seijuurou tersenyum, diam–diam menikmati imajinasi soal wajah Kouki yang memerah sekaligus menikmati hangat yang perlahan merayap dihatinya.

* * *

 _[_ _Well! The answer is already decided.  
"Wedding" That's right- the future is perfect!  
Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees!  
And about 3 kids._

 _But wait, why?  
We're only 14-! ...You know, right?  
"Like going out...""I like you""Listen to me, idiot!"  
There's no guard - you're full of weak spots_ _]_

* * *

 _Kouki tersenyum lebar setelah pidato pelatihnya_ — _Aida Riko_ — _yang berapi–api pada_ _ **training camp**_ _tahun ini. Namun, senyumnya otomatis menghilang ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menghujam tubuhnya, dia berbalik dan mendapati sepasang iris heterokrom Seijuurou yang intens menatapinya. Tubuhnya berjengit, lalu bergetar ketakuhan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Seijuurou menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan begitu._

 _Tidak ada yang memperhatikan tatapan Seijuurou untuk Kouki ketika semua anggota klub basket dari sekolah swasta Seirin dan Rakuzan itu sibuk kembali berbincang dengan teman masing–masing._

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

Sepasang heterokrom itu masih mengagetkan Kouki, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"Ti—tidak…hanya menduga—duga kapan A—akashi—san menyukaiku?"

Ada nada tidak yakin dengan tanda tanya diakhir kalimat Kouki, dan itu membuat Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau masih belum mencintaiku, Kouki?"

Jelas Seijuurou tak ingin perasaannya pada Kouki hanya dianggap sebagai 'suka' yang bisa hilang sewaktu–waktu. Memang, cinta pun dapat hilang sewaktu–waktu, namun Seijuurou yakin cintanya bisa bertahan lebih lama dari orang kebanyakan.

"Ma—ma—maaf!" adalah kata pertama Kouki yang diucapkan dengan nada ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku…uh…belum tahu, A—akashi—san…"

Dan kepala bersurai coklat yang menunduk itu sudah menjadi isyarat bagi Seijuurou untuk tidak memaksa Kouki lebih jauh hari ini.

* * *

 _[I want to love you – fluffy, fluffy  
I smile at the principal(baldie)'s speech  
Milk and panda into a white bear  
The world is so lively!  
_

 _I don't know if I like you or don't like you  
I don't like you but I like you?]  
_

* * *

"EH?!" Kouki memekik kaget saat mendapati sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola berwarna jingga dan juga sepasang sepatu merah dengan aksen coklat tanah dibeberapa bagian yang masih berada nyaman dalam kotaknya. Seijuurou menikmati ekspresi terkejut Kouki daribalik cangkir putih berisi kopi hitam, bibirnya menyentuh permukaan porselain dan menyesap sedikit cairan hitam berkafein itu.

"A—akashi—san ja—jangan repot—repot," Kouki berkata, tangannya mendorong kembali kotak berisi sepatu dan gantungan kunci itu ke sisi meja Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya diatas tatakan, kedua tangan diposisikan menyilang diatas permukaan datar meja kafe, sepasang heterokrom menatap Kouki intimidatif dan penuh dominasi, meskipun Kouki selalu bisa menemukan sepercik tatapan lembut yang tersembunyi dari sepasang heterokrom itu.

Hanya tertuju padanya.

"Apa salahnya memberikan calon tunanganku sepasang sepetu baru dan juga gantungan kunci pasangan? Aku tahu kau menginginkannya dari hasil pengamatanku pada kencan kita minggu lalu, Kouki."

Kouki gelagapan. Seijuurou yang bertingkah manis akan membuatnya merasa semakin jatuh hati pada sang pemilik manik heterokrom.

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan menggantung perasaanku begini, hmmmm?"

Seijuurou bertanya, wajahnya semakin maju untuk mendekati wajah Kouki yang perlahan dihiasi semu merah, seringai tak pernah luntur dari sana. Dan Kouki semakin merasa bahwa pasokan oksigennya menipis seiring wajah Seijuurou yang mendekat.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku, Kouki. Aku mencintaimu."

Seringai yang biasanya membuat orang lain lari ketakutan itu kini malah membuat darah Kouki berdesir halus dan berlomba lomba mengubah warna pipi _chubby_ Kouki.

"K—kurasa...a—aku menyukai A—akashi—san"

Gumaman lirih malu malu itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan Seijuurou untuk membuat seringai jahatnya digantikan senyuman tulus.

"Namaku Seijuurou, Kouki. Dan aku tidak mendengarmu, Kouki."

Meski begitu, sisi jahil Seijuurou membuatnya menggoda Kouki lebih lanjut.

* * *

 _["Here!""Eh!?"_

 _You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz on the way home_  
 _I saw you looking at it_  
 _It's opposite from the school road, but don't worry about it_

 _Ah - really?! I really don't like your type_  
 _Is that why I'm reacting so much?_  
 _I see, so I suddenly got your sweet side and now I'm shaking and upset_

 _But even if I gently, slightly become a wise man_  
 _Without a doubt! None? I really like you_  
 _No problem - just trust me_

 _You lit my fire - shaking and shaking_  
 _It rises up and becomes a high pyromania_  
 _"I love you!" I don't know for sure_  
 _But this is probably the answer_

 _No - I feel like I'm going to be dyed_  
 _\- I realized that sweetness_  
 _You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love...]_

* * *

"AKU UUHNNN ME—MENYUKAI AKASHI—KUN"

Kouki berteriak dengan wajah yang benar benar memerah, Seijuurou terdiam ditempatnya. Mematung kaget, sebelum akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat heterokromnya makin berbinar indah. Kouki kembali terkagum kagum pada sepasang biner brilian heterokrom Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kau beteriak seperti itu, Kouki?"

Genggaman Seijuurou mengerat, jemari panjangnya mengelusi tangan Kouki yang terasa lebih kecil daripada miliknya. Kouki tersenyum lebar meskipun udara musim panas membuat keringatnya tak berhenti keluar dan nafasnya tersenggal pasca berteriak lantang ditaman ini.

"Ti—tidak adil kan, ka—kalu hanya a—akashi kun yang me—menyatakan ci—cinta terus pa—padaku."

Tangan kanan Seijuurou menggenggam semakin erat telapak tangan Kouki sementara jemari tangan kirinya mengusapi dahi Kouki yang dibanjiri keringat dan merapihkan beberapa helai kecoklatan yang melekat pada dahinya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah cukup senang dengan kau terus berada disampingku, Kouki. Tidak perlu berteriak dan mengurangi energimu seperti itu." kata Seijuurou lembut. Lelaki itu berusaha agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Kouki terkekeh tanpa irama, jenis kekehan yang akan dia keluarkan jika tidak ingin membuat Seijuurou khawatir padanya, dan tentu saja itu semakin membuat Seijuurou khawatir.

"Ayo pulang,"

Seperti saat _–_ saat SMA dulu, dimana setelah mereka bermain basket sampai senja Kouki akan merasakan tangan hangat Seijuurou menggenggamnya dan menariknya untuk pulang. Kini Kouki merasakan tangan hangat Seijuurou mengerat dan menariknya halus untuk berjalan pulang. Tapi Kouki adalah orang yang paling mengerti. Mungkin Seijuurou juga mengerti, tetapi Kouki tahu lelaki beriris heterokrom itu tak ingin mengerti.

"Se—setidaknya, aku ingin bilang walau hanya sekali...a—aku mencintai Seijuurou!"

Dalam genggaman eratnya Seijuurou merasakan tangan Kouki yang semakin mendingin dan juga tubuh yang mulai limbung. Lelaki itu berbalik, dan merengkuh kekasih coklatnya dalam dekapan ketika tubuh kekasihnya benar _–_ benar limbung. Seijuurou merengkuh Kouki, mengenggelamkan pria itu dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala bersurai coklat tanah pada bahunya.

Hatinya perih ketika lehernya merasakan hembusan nafas Kouki yang semakin menipis tiap detiknya.

" _Aku benar_ _–benar ingin mencintai Seijuurou dengan layak."_

Bisikan terakhir Kouki yang diutarakan dengan susah payah itu membuat Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa yang semakin mendingin.

Matahari bersinar makin terik di musim panas kali ini. Hanya ada seorang pemuda yang terluka hatinya sambil memeluk sang terkasih ditaman rumah sakit.

* * *

 _[I want to love you - sparkling sparkling_  
 _Panda fell asleep - How boring_  
 _It appeared because of love and we raised it for the first time by giving it water_

 _Intertwined fromage because two fateful people liked each other at the same time_  
 _Dislike has two sides. We now like each other!_

 _I now understand like and dislike - I like you_  
 _I like you- there's no other - I like you!_  
 _Like and dislike won't end_  
 _Like, dislike]_

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

Eh, eh, ini gagal angsty yah :D terus, saya minta doanya biar UN lancar dan keterima di univ juga kedinasan yang saya pengen :D

Soundtrack : youtube (.com)(/)watch?v=QFN6rIiZb6o (hilangkan spasinya dan tanda kurungnya)

Warm Hug,

kinana


End file.
